I will always protect you
by Neko-Tiara
Summary: Una historia dedicada a Evinawer. Lucy es secuestrada... otra vez, ¿quién la salvará en esta ocasión?
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Pensaba hacer esto en un solo capítulo, pero creo que disfrutaré torturándolos un poco haciéndolo en varios capítulos de mil palabras o así *risas malévolas* y luego podréis adorar más estar increíble pareja. Basada en el dibujo de **Evinawer **a quien también esta dedicada esta historia.

Aquí os dejo el link para su pedazo de dibujo de esta pedazo de artista. ¡Quitad los espacios!

fc09. deviantart fs70/i/2012/171/6/b/bixlowlucy_by_evinawer-d546ks0. png

**La imagen pertenece a Evinawer y Fairy Tail a Mashima Hiro. **

Capítulo I

Lucy se levantó en una celda húmeda, iluminada solamente por la antorcha que llameaba en el pasillo, algo le subía por la pierna, un ciempiés, saltó con un gemido horrorizado, pero al ver que acababa al lado de una rata muerta dio un grito aterrorizado y se pegó lo más que pudo a las rejas de su prisión. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién la había traído hasta esa celda? ¿Dónde estaban los demás?

"Veo que nuestra invitada se ha despertado por fin." ¡Esa voz! Se giró, frente a ella estaba Iwan Dreyar. "¿Te encuentras bien, querida? Pareces un poco pálida."

Todo la golpeó de sopetón. Claro… Raven Tail atacó a Fairy Tail mientras estaban celebrando Fantasia.

_Necesitaban fondos – porque los treinta millones de los Juegos Mágicos no les habían durado ni dos días, entre deudas, reparaciones y fiestas, no les duraron dos días – así que la solución era hacer el festival más grande de Fairy Tail, esta vez, cobrando una entrada simbólica y haciendo muchas cosas (como el paseo en el río del amor – cosa de Juvia – o vencer a Fried en sus propias runas – cosa de los Raijinshuu – y por supuesto, Miss Fairy Tail.)_

"_Este año no hay premio, pero participaré para ayudar, en el Torneo no hice nada…" Lucy paseaba por el pueblo, comprando algunas cosas que necesitaría para su espectáculo mientras pensaba en Flare Corona. "¡Tengo que centrarme en hacer un número digno de Fairy Tail, Plue!"_

"_¡Pu, puun!" Su espíritu/perro le dio la razón y siguió con las compras._

"_Así que, Cosplay Ojou-sama, ¿qué harás?" Sólo una persona la llamaba así. "¡Hola, hola, hola!"_

_Bixlow estaba frente a ella, más bien, encima de ella, flotando en esas cosas que llamaba bebés. _

"_¿Eso no es maltrato infantil? Podrías perder la custodia de esas almas" Se burló, ignorando lo mejor que pudo al increíblemente misterioso joven._

"_Nah, son almas que no se dañan aunque dañes el recipiente. ¿No te lo dije en nuestra primera pelea?" Y la única, la otra no contaba. "Y bien, ¿qué planeas? ¿Otro cosplay? Puedo ayudarte con eso."_

"_No, gracias, ¡tendrás que esperar como los demás para saberlo, Bixlow!" Su relación no era tan mala como muchos la ponían, ella aguantaba sus bromas – mucho mejor que las de Natsu y Gray, que eran acoso sexual, claramente – y él sólo bromeaba con ciertos temas._

"_De acuerdo, de acuerdo… ¡Pero has cosplay!"_

"Contigo aquí tus amigos vendrán, y cuando os tenga a todos… ¡Makarov tendrá que darme lo que quiero!" ¿Qué tenían los malvados con eso de contar sus planes antes de completarlos? ¿Venía en la guía de '_Clichés del Mal_'? "No suspires querida, gracias a ti, ¡mis planes estarán completos muy pronto!"

"Eso ya lo intentó tu hijo, Laxus, y no funcionó. ¿Por qué…?" Una mano le cortó el aliento, apretándole el cuello Iwan la miraba con los ojos relampagueando. "¿Per-perdiendo el contro-control… tan…pronto?"

La soltó y despareció por el pasillo, dejando a Lucy sola, jadeando y frotándose el cuello. No, Iwan no conseguiría lo que quería.

"_¡Es la hora, Lira!" El claro donde haría su espectáculo estaba más que lleno, algunos estaban sentados en sillas y otros – lo que no encontraron sitios – estaban sentados sobre manteles de picnic. "¡Bienvenidos! Veo que hay más gente de la que pensé, lo siento si están incómodos, pero me aseguraré de que se olviden de ello pronto. Ella es Lira, el espíritu celestial de la Lira y será mi ayudante hoy."_

_Lira saludó con una corta melodía movidita y siguió tocando en lo que Lucy se metía en un pequeño cuadrado de tinta. Iba vestida con un corsé ajustado azul y negro y una falda corta de volantes violeta, el pelo recogido en un ajustado recogido que dejaba caer algunos rizos, uno de los mejores trabajos de Cáncer. _

"_Como muchos de ustedes creen que no soy una dama y que no conseguiré novio en la vida…" Miró mal a Natsu, Gray y Macao. "… voy a enseñarles algunas de las cosas que tuve que aprender para atraer a un marido, rico e inteligente." _

_Había una sábana blanca en el suelo, muchos se preguntaban que demonios iba a hacer la ex heredera del grupo Heartfilia con algo así y los pies manchados. La música de Lira bajo el ritmo hasta una suave melodía._

"_Bailar a cualquier ritmo, con cualquier pareja y de cualquier forma era una de las primeras lecciones que aprendí, tenía ocho años la primera vez que conseguí hacer una coreografía que hizo babear a un hombre." Lucy estaba parada en el centro de la sábana y sus caderas se movían sensualmente. "Aunque estaba basada en los movimientos más cortos del ballet."_

_Sus pies se movían, la primera fila era capaz de ver pequeños trazos de lo que dibujaba Lucy con la tinta de sus piernas, para los demás era todo un misterio._

"_Y al final, fui capaz de hacer cosas tan interesantes como esta." Cuando acabó, la sábana se levantó gracias a la ayuda de Wendy. "¡Un logo de Fairy Tail!"_

_No había ni un solo fallo en el diseño del hada con cola, el símbolo del gremio más loco de Fiore. El público no pudo más que aplaudir._

"_Ahora es hora de 'Las Runas de Fried Justine' así que id y disfrutad del espectáculo. ¡La segunda parte de 'Las lecciones de una dama' empezará dentro de dos horas!"_

"_Buena jugada, Princesa." Al final sólo quedo Bixlow en el claro. "Pero hubieses conseguido mas personas con un strip-tease. Yo hubiese pagado mucho más."_

"_Tu eres un pervertido. ¿No participas en las Runas de Fried?"_

"_Nah, eso se lo dejo a Evergreen y a Laxus. ¿Qué harás en la segunda parte?"_

"Rubia…" Un balde de agua fría la despertó, frente a ella, sosteniendo el cubo vacío estaba Flare, con su pelo trenzado y sus ojos maniáticos. "Es la hora del juego…"

Cuando Gajeel la apresó, la torturó a modo de juego, pasó miedo, oh, sí, mucho miedo, pero con Flare mirándola con tanto odio… No, eso la aterrorizaba porque ella no tenía reparos en no matarla, probablemente disfrutaría haciéndolo. Todo lo que pudo pensar fue:

"_Socorro… Natsu._"


	2. Chapter 2

Autora: Juro solemnemente que después de terminar esta historia, voy a escribir la versión no censurada, sólo para ojos críticos e… insensibles. No será publicada aquí, sin embargo, dejaré el link.

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Mashima Hiro, salvo el dibujo en el que está basado que pertenece a Evinawer y el argumento y posibles OCs que son míos. ¡Disfruten!

Capítulo II

"_Socorro… Natsu._"

Bien, pasada media hora, ya no se acordaba ni de quien era Natsu, la garganta le ardía de los gritos que daba cada pocos segundos, sin duda alguna, Flare era mucho más creativa que Gajeel y causaba menos desperfectos al cuerpo.

Se había asegurado que las heridas y torturas fueran dolorosas pero no excesivamente mortales, podría morir por pérdida de sangre… en dos o tres días. Electroshock y dislocar articulaciones era lo que más entretenía a Flare y no era nada complicado con su pelo extensible como ayuda.

"¿Has acabado, Flare?" Por un segundo todo paró, Iwan estaba parado frente a la celda, con su abrigo entreabierto. "Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a nuestra invitada."

"¿Preguntas? ¿Qué te hace pensar que te responderé?" Pero a pesar del dolor, a pesar de haber olvidado a Natsu – no iba a encontrarla tan fácilmente – todavía recordaba que era una maga de Fairy Tail y no se rendiría. "Oh, gran y malvado… incompetente."

Flare le dio una patada a su pierna dislocada, causando que soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor, se estaba acostumbrando a eso. Sonrió sardónica y miró a Flare con burla.

"Porque si cooperas, te dejaré salir de aquí, volverás a Fairy Tail como mi espía." Este, definitivamente, no había aprendido de la cagada que hizo con Gajeel. "Y esta vez me aseguraré de que el trabajo se haga. Flare, dejémosla pensar."

Ya tenía su respuesta pero no contestó, con un poco de tiempo podría pensar en qué hacer para salir. No tenía sus llaves, no, estaban en Magnolia, caídas en algún lado… Aquarius iba a matarla… si volvía a verla. ¿Por qué había sido tan…?

_Fantasía había casi acabado, los miembros que ya habían terminado sus espectáculos como Lucy, Natsu, Mirajane o los Raijinshuu tenían que estar limpiando sus propios desastres, como el show de Natsu había sido comer fuego y crear figuras en el cielo – muy originales – no tenía nada que limpiar, así que Mirajane – que había tenido muchos fans – le había pedido que ayudase en el bar, limpiando vasos o encendiendo el fuego que continuamente se apagaba misteriosamente. _

_Por su parte, Lucy estaba recibiendo ayuda de Evergreen y la verdad es que las llaves se habían ensuciado, así que Lucy las dejó a un lado para no mancharse la ropa en lo que iba a buscar algo para limpiarlas. Cuando volvió, Ever no estaba, supuso que iría a ayudar en su propio puesto._

_Oyó los gritos en Magnolia mientras limpiaba a Aries, luego vino el humo y una gran explosión. Cuando se levantó, antes de llamar a cualquier espíritu, el claro se llenó de gente que la fue arrastrando y perdió sus llaves en un momento, al siguiente… estaba sola y desprotegida frente a un miembro de Raven Tail._

"_Dijo muerte a las hadas, muerte a todas ellas, muerte, muerte, muerte… ¡Muerte trae Joy!"_

Ojala la hubiese matado. Lucy no era capaz de recordar lo que la había dejado inconsciente, después del primer ataque – algún tipo de ataque mental – todo era blanco, una laguna mental.

"¿Ya te lo has pensado?" Iwan estaba solo. ¿Podría hacerlo enfadar lo suficiente?

"¿Para qué?"

"Para traicionar a tus amigos. Ser mi espía hará que te salves de más tortura."

"Ser tu espía si que me daría tortura. ¿Cómo pudo aguantarte Gajeel tanto tiempo?" Tema delicado, tocado. A por el segundo. "Es más, tengo una pregunta… ¿cómo es que Laxus está tan bueno y tu eres un feto abortado?"

Eso hizo que la cara del maestro de Raven Tail se pusiera colorada.

"Se llama genética." Pero volvió a sonreír y levantó la cabeza con orgullo. "Yo era muy guapo también en mis días mozos y…"

"Serías muy guapo… de cara a la pared." Se rió mientras pudo, en seguida fue atacada por él. "Dime algo, ¿también encerraste aquí a la madre de Laxus cuando no quiso que la tocaras o simplemente la emborrachaste mucho?"

"¡Silencio, impertinente!" Lucy se preguntó si por algún casual, Iwan había amado a su esposa. "No sabes de lo que hablas."

"Y tu no sabes lo que haces, Fairy Tail no te dará nada, yo no te daré nada, escoria, más que sufrimiento, en cuanto sepan lo que planeas, se te echarán encima y serás un sello de mierda en el suelo."

"¡Flare! Sigue divirtiéndote con esta zorra. Pagarás por lo que has dicho, al final no verás más que mi salida y ese orgullo se irá a la porra, porque traicionarás a tus amigos."

"¡Nunca, Iwan Dreyar! ¡Aunque me cueste la vida!" Le gritó, aunque ya estaba lejos y Flare volvía a la carga. "Hola, Flare, ¿eres pelirroja natural o te tiñes?"

(Debido a que está clasificado com que Fanfiction no permite este tipo de cosas, pasemos a Fairy Tail.)

"Maestro, he acabado el recuento de miembros, sólo faltan cuatro personas." El gremio volvía a estar en ruinas y lo que quedaba habitable, estaba siendo usado como enfermería para todos los heridos. "Fried, Laxus, Bixlow y Lucy. Pero Natsu ha encontrado las llaves de Lucy… ella no las dejaría tiradas así como así…"

"Haz que Gajeel lidere un equipo de búsqueda, que lleve a Natsu y a Warren, a Erza también. Necesitamos a Wendy aquí y los demás están demasiado heridos, Gildarts y Cana se ocuparan de la defensa en caso de que vuelvan." Makarov estaba serio, su hijo había cometido tres grandes errores seguidos: atacar a Laxus en el torneo, atacar al gremio, y secuestrar a uno de sus niños. "Tu también deberías descansar, Mira."

"Si, Maestro."

Con Lucy:

"¿Cansada, Flare? Pero si la diversión acaba de empezar." Estaba siendo bastante más valiente de lo que ella creía que podría ser. "Gajeel fue más imaginativo, y él no podía matarme."

O quizás es que tenía una boca demasiado grande, porque después de un par de patadas en sus lastimadas costillas, Flare se fue para volver con un cuchillo de carnicero, quizás se había pasado un poco.

"¿Ya estás asustada? Déjame oír tus gritos… rubia~" Realmente no la cortaba, no, Flare era demasiado estúpida o loca para ello, rompía su ropa y acariciaba la piel desnuda con la punta del cuchillo, sin hacer nada más. "Grita bonito, grita pequeña rubia, grita para mi…"


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III – El rescate (¿en serio Raven Tail pensaba ganar contra Fairy Tail?)

"¿Se puede saber a dónde nos llevas, Laxus?" Ninguno de ellos tenía problema en seguir al Dragon Slayer, pero ir subiendo una montaña por su parte más escarpada… era estúpido.

"Al escondite de Iwan, o al menos eso creo, estoy siguiendo el olor de Lucy." Punto para Laxus, menos uno para Bixlow. "Subir por aquí nos dará el elemento sorpresa cuando lleguemos arriba."

"Confiamos en ti, Laxus." Fried se vio casi tentado a pegarle una patada a Bixlow y dejar que cayese al vacío.

"¿Y por qué vinieron ustedes dos?" Laxus estaba de mal humor, él podría haber subido fácilmente, usando rayos. "Bixlow, Fried."

"No podía dejar que te enfrentes a Raven Tail tu solo, Laxus, nosotros te ayudaremos." Fried estaba un poco resentido, porque su adorado líder había tenido que luchar a solas con su padre y su gremio anti-Fairy Tail mientras ellos eran engañados. "Bixlow, no sé por qué estás aquí."

"En lo que ustedes aniquilan yo iré a por la cosplayer, así no podrán usarla como rehén." Un 'oh~' lleno de comprensión salió de los otros dos y de repente lo miraban con las cejas arqueadas. "¿Qué?"

"Te encargamos a tu princesa entonces, Bixlow."

"¿¡Y qué significa eso!"

"¡Grita, grita, grita más!" Esta mujer estaba desquiciada, loca, como una regadera… ¿cómo pretendía que gritará si no le estaba haciendo nada? "¡Grita!"

"Flare, basta." Una voz serpentina resonó en la celda. "Lo estás haciendo mal."

"Pero…" Kurohebi la calló con una mirada y abrió la puerta. "¿Es la hora? ¿Ya vienen? Las hadas a bailar…"

No, Makarov no caería en algo así.

"Sí, el maestro te espera." Flare se fue – casi bailando, le falta medicación o riego al cerebro – mientras la serpiente se quedaba allí, observándola. "Nos veremos… Fairy."

Quizás fuera el Team Natsu y no todo Fairy Tail, quizás… pero por alguna extraña razón, no pensaba que Natsu estuviese ahí, no, ella sabría si Natsu estaba cerca. En el piso superior se oía ruido, mucho, ruido, una gran batalla, gritos que se entremezclaban. Si sólo pudiera levantarse, pero tenía las articulaciones de las piernas – si, todas ellas, y por el Rey de los Espíritus, que Lucy podía sentirlo todo – y no podía hacer nada por intentar luchas, por eso estaba tan indefensa ante Iwan.

"¡Ahí estás!" Giró la cabeza, tenía la vista nublada, pero no lo suficiente como para no saber quien abría la puerta – ¿no estaba cerrado? – y entraba a rescatarla. "¿Algo roto?"

"Creo… creo que las costillas. ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensaba que no te perderías una pelea, Bixlow."

"Aunque no lo creas, princesa, yo soy el caballero que salva a la dama… a veces." Otras veces sí que se divertía machacando a los debiluchos, pero esta vez… mejor sacar a Lucy de ahí. "Así que, nos vamos."

Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro por detrás de sus hombros – con tan buena suerte que su mano estaba bien apoyada en su pecho… Vale, mientras pudiese disfrutaría de esta experiencia – pero al levantarla, Lucy gimió, sobresaltándolo.

"¿Qué?" Genial, nadie iba a responderle porque su carga se había desmayado. "Genial. Sólo espera a que Erza escuche esto, colgará mi piel en su habitación."

Erza, por su parte, estaba siguiendo a Gajeel, que realmente se estaba tomando eso como un paseo y los llevaba por varios senderos, cruzando ríos…

"Hace horas que perdí el rastro de Lucy, bastardo de metal, ¿estás seguro de que sabes por donde vas?"

"Si, sé donde esta su base desde el principio." Esa era su respuesta, pero horas después, seguían caminando.

"Gajeel…" La voz de ultra-tumba de Erza lo sacó de su camino y miró a la grandiosa Titania, quien lo miraba desde arriba con aura asesina. "Si estamos dando vueltas perdidos por tu culpa, toda y cada herida de Lucy… me aseguraré de que la pagues diez veces…"

"Espera, Erza… Oigo a Laxus y a Fried" Warren estaba ahí para eso, buscar las ondas mentales de los cuatro desaparecidos. "También está Bixlow, tiene a Lucy y parece que no esta gravemente herida."

"Buen trabajo, Gajeel." Antes de que diera dos pasos, Erza y su equipo pudieron presenciar como distintas lácrimas cargadas de energía rodeaban la montaña donde estaba el escondite de Raven Tail y descargaban todos los rayos. "Warren, ¿qué ha pasado?"

"No… no lo sé… De repente, Laxus decidió acabar con todo, pero están a salvo." Con eso, Erza salió corriendo, dejándolos atrás. "¡Erza, espera! ¡Están volviendo hacia aquí!"

Ya que no había nada que destruir, podían hacer ruido, como las almas de Bixlow cantando al son de alguna vieja canción que el mago les había enseñado, o las alas de Fried al batirse levemente para mantener a su portador en movimiento. Así es como llegaron tan rápido a la posición del grupo de Erza, con Lucy en los brazos de Bixlow todavía inconsciente.

"¿Qué le has hecho?" Lo sabía, Erza lo despejellaría por no haber hecho nada.

"Nada, pero creo que tiene las costillas rotas, quizás simplemente no tenía más fuerzas." Por suerte la habían encontrado pronto y no les había dado tiempo de hacer nada más. "Es mejor si volvemos al gremio."

Y en la enfermera del gremio fue donde despertó Lucy, en la habitación extrañamente silenciosa y casi vacía. Se sentía mucho mejor, aunque respirar era un poco trabajoso, estaba seguro que había sido cosa de Wendy. Cuando dijo casi vacía, es porque había alguien allí, pero no la persona que ella pensaba. Iba con un casco raro, ropa rara y una falda muy sexy.

"¿Bixlow?"

"Ya estás despierta." El nombrado se levantó de la silla – quizás demasiado pequeña para él y sus ropas extras – y se acercó a la camilla con una gran sonrisa. "Pensaba que estarías durmiendo toda la semana, cosplayer~"

"¿Toda la semana? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?" Se sentó de golpe, tan rápido que se mareó.

"Despacio, despacio…" La mano de Bixlow estaba apoyada en su brazo, sosteniendola… era cálida. Vale, premio a la estupidez para Lucy, por supuesto que era cálida, ¡el tipo estaba vivo! "¿Quieres que llame a Natsu? ¿O prefieres llamar a tu novio Loke?"

"¡Loke no es mi novio! ¡Ya te lo he dicho mil quinientas veces!" Con sus gritos pronto la enfermería estuvo llena de gente, pero en ningún momento Bixlow soltó su brazo – o su mano – y en ningún momento a Lucy le molestó tenerlo tan cerca.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV – Siempre te protegeré (Un pequeño epílogo.)

Lucy no tardo en salir de la enfermería, pero durante los dos días que la tuvieron ahí encerrada, Bixlow fue el único que sólo se fue para bañarse – y porque Lucy le dijo que con toda esa ropa sudaba más y apestaba más – y comer – Mirajane no le hubiese perdonado rechazar la comida que ella misma había preparada, ni siquiera por amor. Y cuando por fin la dejaron volver a su casa, lo que menos esperaba es que… ni siquiera saliera por la puerta… no. Bixlow la sacó por la ventana, él y sus locuras.

"¿Por qué hacerlo normal, cuando puedes hacerlo al estilo Fairy Tail?" Y nadie notó hasta casi medianoche que Lucy ya no estaba ahí. "¿Cómo es que te pillaron?"

"No lo recuerdo. Pero… quizás, me acuerde a medida que avance la noche." Estaba tirada en su cama, con Bixlow tirado a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas.

"Mejor aún, hagamos que te olvides todavía más." Levantó el visor, apartando la ropa extra de su cabeza y mirando fijamente a la maga celestial, con los ojos más impresionantes que Lucy vería, ni siquiera comparables a los de Loke. "Hagamos incluso que olvides cómo te llamas."

Y sin más la besó con cuidado, como el que besa una rosa, una muñeca de porcelana y no pretende dejar ni el mínimo rastro. Dejó vagar los dedos por la mejilla de Lucy, bajo sus dedos toscos, la piel era terciopelo y los llevó a través de los huesos de la mandíbula hasta el cuello y luego hacia su fino cabello dorado. Se alejó para contemplantar, la forma en la que sus cejas se habían relajado, en que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y sus labios entreabiertos. Y se preparó para decir – o intentar decir – lo más dulce y romántico que se le ocurriese.

"Te mantendré a salvo, Lucy, no habrá forma de que Loki o Natsu tengan el camino libre conmigo aquí para ser tu caballero de brillante armadura, porque yo te cuidaré." Lucy sonreía, con los ojos brillando. "Yo siempre te protegeré."

FIN

_(Estoy en una época donde me resulta más fácil ser cruel y sádica que buena y romántica, escribir esto me ha costado mucho esfuerzo, es decir me ha resultado como tragarme litros y litros de miel con pétalos de rosa y purpurina. No me digan que están decepcionados, porque yo sí que estoy amargada. Gracias por leerme. Especialmente a **Evinawer** y a **Roman – **que no sé si estará leyendo esta historia, pero bueno – y a todos los que me tienen en sus alertas y favoritos. Gracias.)_


End file.
